


Kissing (Robrae day 2)

by Clone0100



Category: RobRae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rob Rae week 2019, Robrae week 19, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone0100/pseuds/Clone0100
Summary: Robin and raven have a date night





	Kissing (Robrae day 2)

Robin actually had managed to do it. He got everyone out of the tower so it could be just him and raven. The idea of them just having a night to themselves was wonderful just thinking about it. It wasn't anything fancy but just enough to relax and to enjoy it. He told her to just dress like she was going to have a lazy day.

It was a movie night for just them but he didn't know what she liked so he let her pick. 

He dimmed the lights in the living room for a 'romantic' feel. Even with it he tried to relax by just wearing a white T'Shirt and just some lounging star wars pants. He went back and forth trying to set things in their right place. He even got the popcorn in a specific place with their drinks. 

"You are being a dork right now." Raven joked in a monotone when she came back to the room.

Robin looked up to see her in one of his shirts that was just big enough to fit her and she had brought her hair down. She had been letting her hair grow out since they started dating but she always had tied up. It had robin taken back considering this somehow made her legs look even better with one of his shirts.

"Robin?" She noticed he went to a fantasy world.

 "Sorry I'm just trying to make this night better step by step here." He joked.

"Weren't you the one that told me to 'relax'. She joked back.

"I guess I'm just bad with taking my own advice." He said with a small understanding plastered on his face.

"Well if it's any solace I'm not to good at this either." She consoled.

"Well that's what tonight is for." Robin began. "I know emotions are kind of new to you so I won't rush you into anything if you feel.....constricted."

That's what got her so attached to robin.

His care and respect for her needs. It helped her feel more comfortable and warm. She walked over to the couch were she looked for the movie she had for them to watch.

"What movie did you have in mind?" He asked with a smile.

"Well I got two just in case you didn't really like the other." She informed. 

"Rae I don't mind what ever you pick after all I did ask you what 'YOU' wanted." He comforted.

"Well it's either harry potter or the star wars movies." Raven said holding the two up in each hand.

"I thought you preferred the books?" Robin asked confused.

"The movies aren't bad and to be honest their the exception." She said with her usual monotone.

"Then why don't we watch them then." Robin sounded confident in the choice.

* * *

After a few hours the two had found themselves very relaxed on the couch watching the harry potter movies. Raven was using robin as pillow as they had somehow got to be laying down. It was the most comfortable the two had been in a long time. At some point robin stopped watching the movie completely as he started watching raven instead.

He just couldn't help himself considering how amazing she looked. She really had changed for the better. She was never jumping for joy but it was a complete difference to how she would isolate herself. Robin was definitely happy with her letting herself grow in the emotions department.

Robin at some point was running his fingers thru her hair slowly but never really noticed. Raven was desperately trying to actually watch the movie but if robin kept it up she was going to fall asleep on him.  

She turned to him. "I'm actually trying to watch the movie boy blunder."    

"SO am I but you're very distracting." He responded in a teasing voice.

"Should I have worn more clothes?" She teased back.

Robin was just so distracted by her that he started to lean forward to kiss her softly before he could stop himself. There was a little shock plastered to her face but she didn't run away. He tried to lean in but this time actually paying attention. She did lean back a tad but robin put a hand to her face.

"I don't bite."

She came back and decided to return the affection. It was a sweet kiss nothing outrageous but sweet. Robin stood up to get better posture while raven moved closer. She was practically straddling him but this kiss was getting more....Intimate. Robin was practically begging for access by pushing his tongue against her lips.

She started to giggle uncontrollably but she allowed him in.

She was completely taken back by how good of a kisser he was because she could get used to this. The two love birds had forgotten about the movie completely. She had wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her closer. They did stop eventually when they needed to breathe.

Raven found herself looking into robins mask wishing to really see his eyes. She reached for the edges of the mask and looked to robin for permission. He held on to one of her hands as he guided it to one of the sides. She pealed it off slowly as it showed robin's clear blue eyes.

She was amazed at how beautiful they were. She went in for another kiss pulling him to her this time while taking the lead. But before they could get going again something began to poke her. She was wondering what it was when reality struck.

"Oh." Realizing it was robin who was 'poking' her.

"Ignore that he has a mind of his own." Robin tried his best to dismiss it because his embarrassment was very high at the moment.

"Robin I'm not mad it's....flattering." She comforted while her face was bright red. "At least someone her finds me attractive."

Robin laughed a little but it didn't help the embarrassment. Raven didn't want him to worry about it so she tried something else.

"I guess this is why the call you boy wonder?" She cooed.

Robins blush practically exploded as she got closer to him plus the flirting. But before they continue with whatever this was turning out to be the elevator to the tower chimed in and spooked the pair. Out came the rest of the titans as the returned from their trip. The two had practically leaped from each other.

Starfire was the first to notice the pair.

"Raven your hair is down!" She squealed.

"It is?" Beastboy was a shocked.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Cyborg hoped trying to be the adult in the room.

"No we were just watching a movie." Robin said shrugging it off.

 "What movie?" Beastboy asked.

The pair looked to the large T.V to notice it had went into sleep mode because of the movie ending and no one messing with it afterwards.

The love birds were a little shocked.

"I guess we never noticed." raven said rubbing the back of her head.

Cyborg thought he saw something going on but he let it be. 

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed."

"Same." Beastboy agreed.

"I too could use sleep." Starfire soon followed.

As the trio left the love birds alone as they sat there trying to figure out what just happened.

"So I think I'm gonna follow in there footsteps and head to bed also." Raven thought out loud.

Robin didn't want her to go so he thought of a better way to spend their night.

"I have a better idea."

Robin grabbed raven by her arm as a inhuman sound left her mouth. He pulled her down on top of him as she laughed uncontrollably trying her best to be quite. Robin pulled out a blanket and rested it over them.

"Why don't we just sleep her tonight?" He cooed.

She giggled." Why so I don't have an excuse to go to my room?"

"Because I don't want to move and I don't know when we can do this again." He reasoned.

She could probably get everyone out like he did tonight but she just wanted to melt into him so she did just that. She rested her head into the crook of his neck and used the rest of him as a mattress. At this point it didn't really matter if the rest of the team saw them in the morning. They were far too comfortable.


End file.
